Dragon Ball Z Alternate Majin
by NinetailedMajinTheDeathDragon
Summary: Before Trrunks left to the past to tell Goku about the Android threat, Gohan must fight Babadi before he releases the monster Majin Buu.
1. Chapter 1: New Enemies

The Androids were released by Dr. Gero. They then killed there master. Cell is still in the process of being made. The Androids set off to kill the Z-Fighters. They were not ready for the epic battle. Goku was killed by a deadly heart disease.

The Androids and the Z-Fighters went to battle. They killed all of the Z-Fighters one by one. It was nothing to them for their power was far beyond the Z-Fighters. Only two proud warriors stood. Piccolo and young Gohan. Piccolo fought the best he could. Releasing all his might, but his powers were not enough. Piccolo fell in front of Gohan in Battle.

Gohan filled with rage. His screams could be heard for miles. The ground started to crumble, his aura filled the air, his eyes and hair changed color. Gohan had become what his father was. A Super Saiyan.

Now only one of those Z-Fighters still lives, Gohan (now a teenager of around 16), and His best friend, trainee, and pretty much his younger brother, Trunks (around the age of 6).

Chapter 1: New Enemies

"Hey Bulma!" Gohan said excitingly as he walked through the door.

"Oh hey Gohan," Bulma said "You know you could knock on the door instead of just walking in."

Gohan goes ad sits at the kitchen table. Gohan looks around the big house and sees the Capsule Corp logo. "Oh right, hey Bulma?" Gohan asked

"Yes Gohan?"

"What's this I hear of you trying to build a time machine?"

"Trunks! I told you not to tell him!"

"Sorry mom," Trunks says sadly.

Bulma then puts several bowls of rice on the table. "Thanks!" screamed Trunks and Gohan at the same time. Then Gohan and Trunks chow down. They ate all 30 bowls of rice in five minutes. Bulma Laughed. "You two have an appetite like your fathers," Bulma said.

Gohan's face turned serious. He heard the scream of people. "Androids," He thought. Gohan raced to the front door, stepped outside and blasted away. Gohan flew to the scene. Gohan flew to the ground and looked at the androids.

Android 17 was holding a bloody body of an old man. A surge of power filled the air. The young warrior's strength tripled. He transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Oh, it's the blond," Android 18 said annoyed. "This is where you two die!" screamed Gohan "Special Beam Cannon!" A huge piercing type beam with rings around it shoots out his index and birdie fingers.18 slapped the beam to the right as 17 flies towards Gohan and punched him. Gohan flies 20 feet and flies through a skyscraper.

Then, as he exits the skyscraper Gohan is grabbed. "Kill him," said someone in the background. "Ok lord Babidi," said the man holding Gohan. The man suddenly threw Gohan into the asphalt and the road shatters with a loud noise leaving a huge crater. Then, the man flies down delivering Gohan a devastating elbow drop.

"Good job Spopovich," said Babidi. Suddenly, Spopovich screamed in pain and his back started to smoke. Gohan grabbed him and threw him in the air and then shot a yellow energy wave at him. Spopovich fell out of the air smoking. Then, he suddenly did three or four flips and he landed on his feet perfectly. Spopovich flew towards Gohan. Right when Spopovich was going to hit him, 17 flew in with a fierce kick to the face.

"I get to kill the blond," 17 said. Suddenly a big red man flew in. "Spopovich you are worthless!" screamed the big red man with horns. The red man raised his hand and Spopovich flew in the air and exploded.


	2. Chapter 2: Demon King

Chapter 2: Demon King

18 flew in. "Who's reddy over here?" 18 asked. "I am the Demon King Dabura," said Dabura. Dabura then flew toward 18 and punched her in the face sending her flying. She flew and crashed into a nearby mountain. She fell and rolled down the mountain.

"You bastard!" screamed 17. Dabura then grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground making 17 unconscious. "Special Beam Cannon!" the beam shot out of Gohan's fingers straight for Dabura hitting him directly in the chest. It did nothing.

Dabura then charged Gohan and punched him in the stomach. Gohan spat blood and fell to the ground knocked out. Dabura then picked up 17 and gave him to Babidi. Then, Babidi disappeared. "Destructo Disc!" a huge, blue, thin disk of energy went flying towards Dabura. Dabura caught it. "I know that was you android, come out," Dabura said. 18 walked toward him and when she got too him she punched him. It didn't harm Dabura what so ever. 18 then tried to do a fierce combo of kicks, punches, and ended with a head butt. Nothing happens still. "What did you do with 17?!" 18 screamed.

"That is none of your business," said Dabura. Dabura then grabbed her and threw her in the air, and then he disappeared, and reappeared behind her. He then axe handled her and she hit the ground. She got back up and shot a light blue energy wave at him. It did nothing to Dabura. Dabura flew back down and started to make a weird gargling noise. 18 wondered what he was going to do. His cheeks filled and then he spit right in her face. "What?" she asked. Then, she suddenly started to turn into stone. When she was completely stone Dabura disappeared.

Gohan woke in a state of confusion. He was in a bed at Capsule Corp. "Oh Gohan you're ok," Bulma said. Bulma put a plate on his lap full of rice and a roll. Gohan looked at it. "Are you ok Gohan?" Bulma asked. "There's this really weird power, it feels like one of the androids but it's different," Gohan said. "Something's wrong!" Gohan screamed. Gohan ran to the door. When he got to the door Gohan saw an explosion in the distance. All of the sudden Android 17 appeared in front of him. But he didn't look the same; he had a black "M" on his head.


	3. Chapter 3: Majin 17

Chapter 3: Majin 17

"Are you gonna use your blonde powers Blondie," said 17. Aura formed around Gohan and he turned into a Super Saiyan. "I din't know what happend to you but you won't win this time Android!" said Gohan. Gohan rushed towards 17 and punched him in the face and then tripped him. 17 fell on his back grabbed Gohan's legs with his legs and made slammed him on the ground. 17 got up, picked up Gohan threw him in the air and went to blast him, but before he could Trunks blasted toward him and head butt him.

Gohan hit the ground. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" screamed 17. 17 went to blast him but Gohan flew in and punched 17 an the stomach. Trunks ran away. 17 then summoned a big ball of energy. "Majin Lightning Ball!" 17 screamed. He trw right at Gohan and Gohan grabbed it and threw it into the sky. 17 rushed in and barraged him with a fierce combo. Gohan fell to one knee anf reverted back to normal.

17 laughed. Gohan got back up and grabbed 17 in a tackle and flew him into the sky. Gohan then threw him into a nearby wasteland and threw a barrage of blasts at him. 17 got back up unharmed. Gohan turned back into a Super Saiyan and flew down and kneed 17 in the face. 17 bounce off the ground and got back up. They started busting ridiculous combos on each other in a fierce clash. Gohan and 17 stopped and looked at each other out of breath. Gohan began to power up. 17 then dissappeared and reappeared behind Gohan. HE then put Gohan on a full nelson. Yamu then came out and stabbed Gohan with a energy sucker. Gohan untransformed. But before Yamu could get enough power Gohan used a enrgy explosion. Yamu and 17 flew off him and landed on there feet.

Gohan started to feel a big, terrifying power. 17 and Yamu flew off. Gohan followed them. 17 and Yamu stopped at Babidi's hideout. Gohan stopped at a nearby mountain. Dabura then came out. "Geto out here boy! I know you're there," Dabura yelled. Gohan flew in front of him and turned into a Super Saiyan.


	4. Chapter 4: Majin Revived

Dabura pulled out his sword and swung it at Gohan. Gohan ducked ubder the sword. Dabura swung his sword again down towards Gohan. Gohan caught the sowrd and took out of Dabura's hands. Gohan swung the sword several times at Dabura. Dabura dodged all of them. Gohan cut Dabura across the chest. Blood spills on the ground.

Dabura punches Gohan right in the face anf Gohan launches back. Gohan slides across the ground "Kaaaaaaaa-meeeeee-haaaaaaaaa-meee-HAAAAAAAAA!" a huge Kamehameme Wave is shot straight at Dabura. Dabura goes through the Kamehameha. Gohan stops the wave and cuts Dabura's chest again. He then hits Dabura with the handle of the sword in the nose. Dabura grabs his nose and backs up.

Then they both stop in shock. A huge power level is emerging. "So much power, there's no way I can defeat something so powerful!" screams Gohan. Dabura laughs. "The great Majin Buu is finally being revived," said Dabura.

Gohan blasted right through the front door of Babadi's hideout. Gohan blast all of Babadi's henchman until he reaches the power. "There's no way i'll let you revive!" screamed Gohan. "MASENKO!" Gohan blast the Majin's shell. The shell was damaged and the power level went down, but it wasn't completly gone. Something is still comming. And it is still too powerful for Gohan. Energy pours out of the shell.

Energy fills the room. The room turns so bright Gohan has to close his eyes. When Gohan opened his eyes, a grey, caped, thing stood in front of him. It also had whit pants, and a belt with the letter "M" on it. It's Majin Buu.

Majin Buu blasted Gohan and Gohan is sent flying through the ceiling of Babidi's hideout. Gohan falls to the ground unconsious. Majin Buu comes flying out and lands on the ground. "Great he's finally here, Majin Buu!" screamed Babidi. Majin Buu looked at Babidi and sent giant energy wave right at him. The energy wave kills Babidi automatically.


	5. Chapter 5: Gohan is Chocolate!

Buu looks at Dabura. Buu disappears and reappears right in front of Dabura. Buu punches Dabura right in the face and he is sent flying. Dabura crashes into a nearby mountain. "But why? You were supposed to be on our side," said Dabura. Buu then flies toward toward and crashes into him and they both go through the mountain. Dabura grabs Buu by his head and uses a huge ki blast so powerful Buu's head was no longer there.

Buu's body falls to the ground. "Take that! I win!" screamed Dabura. Buu's body stands up. "There's no way!" said Dabura. Buu's head regenerates back. Buu sends a beam straight towards Dabura that is shot out of his head thing. "Turn to chocolate!" he screamed. The beam is almost near Dabura when Gohan jumped in front of it. The beam hits Gohan head on and smoke appears. When the smoke cleared Gohan wasn't there instead a person shaped chocolate bar fell to the ground.

Buu picks up the chocolate bar and as he goes to eat it Dabura punches him in the face and he drops the chocolate bar. Buu goes to use his chocolate beam again but Dabura grabs his antenna thing and shoots the chocolate bar. Smoke fills the battleground and when it clears Gohan is back. "We're going to team up, and with our combined powers we can defeat this monster!" said Dabura. "Alright," said Gohan as he went Super Saiyan.

17 comes out of Babidi's lair. He no longer has the "M" on his head. "There's no way we'll let you win Blondie!" he said. Buu then sends a blast with a rings around at 17. the aura and a ring from around 17 and he starts screaming. Lightning forms around 17 and the "M" returns.


End file.
